


we push and pull like a magnet do

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hongseok is whipped after knowing them for 10 seconds, I’ll add more specific tags after I post the 2nd chapter, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Yuto seems like a top but he’s not, hongseok LOVES baby boys, n e ways this is gay and gross, very desperate bottom wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body..wooseok desperately wants to be fucked and he may have found the perfect man for that.. and then he found another perfect man for that...
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok, Jung Wooseok/Adachi Yuto, Jung Wooseok/Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok, Jung Wooseok/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive!!! hello everyone , if you’ve read my fics before you’ll know that i am terrible at updating but recently has been even worse, so I’m really sorry about that. I’ve been super busy and I haven’t had any motivation or creativity, but recently I had a burst of both! so I’m posting this because today is my friend’s birthday and this is a gift for them and then I also have the second half of Yanan’s birthday fic and the new chapter of silver skies will both be updated soon, don’t worry <3  
> so pls enjoy this for now !!

Wooseok panted with all of the energy he had just exerted. It was hard work seducing a Japanese god, he decided. Well he wasn’t actually a god, but between his good looks and his incredible body - which Wooseok has spent all his time at the gym admiring - the man could easily put Thor to shame. Wooseok got his gym membership for a simple reason, get fit, but when he realized the kind of regulars this gym was known for, he came every single day just to see the pretty man whose name he had yet to find out.

Attending the gym every day, dressed in the tightest bike shorts he could find and an oversized t-shirt to really encapsulate the “baby” energy, Wooseok prayed this man would look at him. When he lifted, he made sure to put his ass out extra far, when he stretched he made sure his t-shirt rode up enough for his larger than average girth to be visible. And after going to every machine that was within the man’s line of view, Wooseok was beyond worn out.

He hadn’t even managed to get a conversation with the man yet, the only reason he’d figured out he was Japanese was because he heard him on the phone with someone, speaking Japanese. Wooseok hadn’t realized he had a thing for people speaking other languages but after that day he knew he would die if this man spoke Japanese to him in his deep toned voice.

When Wooseok got home that day he found himself unable to catch his breath, he was exhausted, he had worked too damn hard for no result and it was infuriating. 3 weeks of going to the gym after class every day, he was so tired he wanted to cry. He went to take a shower, ready to rub one out and then cry about it later probably, but when he got into the bathroom and shedded his clothes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He almost gasped aloud in surprise, he had... muscle.

He looked good. He was by no means a physical Adonis like the man he’d sought after for the last 3 weeks, but for the first time in his life, he could see muscle definition in his torso. He still had his healthy layer of padding on his stomach, he liked having that there, but while his body was still straining from having just worked out, the level of muscle beneath his fat was showing and he felt increasingly powerful the more he examined his body.

His arms were what was most surprising, he had actual real life biceps with shape to them and his chest even was starting to look thicker and more firm. He moved onto his tiptoes to look at his waist in the mirror above his sink and he felt a tiny bit disappointed at the lack of a “v line” on his lower abdomen. That was always the most intriguing part of a really muscular man to him, was the perfectly shaped v leading down his hips, he wanted that for himself.

But he was ecstatic with what he had so far and he quickly showered to get the sweat off of him and then while his hair was still wet, he tried to take a decent selfie. It was always his dream to take hot freshly showered selfies and be glisteningly muscular. That did not work out as such but his progress showed some in the photo. With glee, he texted it to his friend group, eager for praise.

  
  


**wooseok:**

**you guys wouldn’t believe what ive discovered.**

**12:46a**

  
  


**shinwon:**

**I’m scared to ask...**

**12:46a**

  
  


**hyunggu:**

**is it dead?**

**12:48a**

  
  


**[wooseok sent a photo]**

**12:50a**

  
  


**hyunggu:**

**holy fucking shit god in heaven pls rescue me from this earth before wooseok crushes me with his impending man arms**

**1:16a**

  
  


**shinwon:**

**God if you weren’t my best friend I’d come over aha ha ;)**

**1:18a**

  
  


Wooseok stared at Shinwon’s text, trying to process how he felt about it. On the one hand, Shinwon was right, they were just best friends. But on the other hand, Wooseok was very strongly physically attracted to every single one of his friends and apparently strangers at the gym. He wanted him to come over, he wanted Shinwon to lay with him and praise him for his hard work, to kiss him and call him pretty and...

Wooseok felt his face flush as he stared down at his phone. He couldn’t say any of this out loud to anyone ever. So he swallowed and sent back what they always said when one of them said something the others were too scared to admit they wanted.

**wooseok:**

**haha gay (:**

**1:25a**

  
  


He threw his phone on his bed and left his room, he didn’t want to think about Shinwon right now, he didn’t want to think about his perfectly lopsided smile when Wooseok cracked a joke or his twinkling eyes while talking about football or how good he smelled after being out in the sun. He didn’t want to think about Hyunggu either and how pretty he was when he was tanned in the summer, how soft his voice was when asking Wooseok for help with studying or how kind he was when he interacted with children. It made his heart hurt.

The man at the gym didn’t make Wooseok’s heart hurt, he made his head spin and his cock grow hard but there was little to no pain involved (with the exception of the hours Wooseok spent at the gym) and that was why Wooseok needed someone like him. He didn’t cause him pain. That’s why he wanted him so badly.

As he contemplated the pains of his heart, his stomach growled loudly and he realized he had more pressing pains to worry about right now.

\- -

In the following weeks, Wooseok worked harder and harder at the gym, his body was growing stronger with every moment and he could feel it under his skin. He noticed he stayed longer and did more at the gym after his chem class, he hated chemistry and it was easier to take his frustrations out when he could run them off.

He also did a lot more when he went after hanging out with Hyunggu and Shinwon, the surmounting frustration that emitted from him resulted in an intense training session that left his knees wobbly. He didn’t want his knees wobbly.. well not from working out anyways. He had started to pay less and less attention to the Japanese man now that he’d found a sense of purpose other than getting dicked down. He wanted to be so sinfully attractive that he left Shinwon and Hyunggu panting for him. It wasn’t really revenge per say it was simply showing them what they were missing.

He had spent most of today running just to get rid of some of his tension and stress, and by the time he stepped off, he was drenched in sweat and he went to grab a towel. He patted down his face and as he lowered the towel from his face, he found himself staring at a tanned beautiful sculptured face. The Japanese man whom he’d been watching for over a month now.

“Yuto.”

“No, my name’s Wooseok,” he stuttered.

The man reached out a hand and grasped Wooseok’s hand, shaking it up and down. “Now we’ve met.”

Wooseok stared, visibly in a state of confusion. “Yeah I suppose we have...”

“You’ve been watching me for so long, I thought it was about time,” Yuto shrugged. “You look really good... now.”

Wooseok frowned, now implied that he looked like total shit before so he wasn’t sure just how to respond, he wasn’t necessarily grateful. He had essentially been insulted by the hottest man on the planet, he supposed that an insult might be the best thing that he’d get from this man so he’d have to roll with it.

“What I meant by that was... you’ve worked really hard. You look good.”

“Oh, well... thanks.”

Yuto smirked a little and then grabbed a towel from the rack and began patting himself down, his large biceps still had minuscule beads of sweat from where he’d been perspiring while lifting. Wooseok may have improved but he was nowhere near Yuto’s level, the man was incredible.

“You’ve said that out loud... did you know?”

“Huh?”

“I may have improved but I’m nowhere near Yuto’s level, he’s incredible? You said that out loud with your real human mouth, not your mind mouth.”

Wooseok wanted to slap his forehead, he felt like a total idiot. He had really completely embarrassed himself in front of this man. “Well, sorry I’m a bit of an idiot when I’m exhausted. Maybe I need coffee.”

“Perfect, I’ll grab my stuff.”

Wooseok nodded slowly, his brain not quite catching up. “Right... for what?”

“To go get coffee?” Yuto laughed as if it was the dumbest question he’d ever heard.

\- -

  
  


Coffee turned into much more than just that, as they made their way to the coffee shop, Yuto’s bag got caught on a parked bicycle and ripped, spilling his things all over the sidewalk. Wooseok and him both knelt to gather the items, Wooseok trying not to stare and be nosy. He definitely had some interesting things, a wallet with a photo of a young boy on the front, lots of lip balm and hand sanitizer and maybe most interesting was a condom. Wooseok blushed slightly as he handed the foil packet back to Yuto, who just smirked and tucked it back into his bag.

There was something unnerving about Yuto’s impassive reaction, he was entirely unfazed by it and Wooseok felt a shiver skip down his spine. They were standing outside of the coffee shop thankfully, so Wooseok ducked inside, opening the door for Yuto who easily slipped inside.

Wooseok followed the Japanese man to the counter, he was still somewhat afraid of him and he wasn’t sure what the expected outcome of this meeting was, so he stayed a little behind him as Yuto ordered. He heard him order an iced coffee with butterscotch and toffee nut and Wooseok thought that sounded like a very soft drink for someone who was not at all soft looking. Wooseok ordered an iced Americano and he could see Yuto scrunch his nose from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t care for black coffee?”

Yuto shrugged. “I like sweet and creamy.”

“I see,” Wooseok wasn’t sure what exactly they were supposed to talk about. He didn’t have many friends because starting conversations or trying to get to know people was definitely not his strong suit.

The coffee shop was lightly lit and there were not a ton of people in, as it was the middle of the afternoon, after the lunch rush. There were too many seating options and afraid of choosing the wrong one, Wooseok simply stared at Yuto’s gorgeous features, praying that the man would make the decision for him.

“Upstairs? It’s a little more private,” Yuto offered, gesturing towards the stairs that led to the upper seating of the cafe and Wooseok simply nodded dumbly.

There was only one person sitting upstairs and they had headphones in, it seemed they were working on their homework. Yuto chose a corner table that had a chair on the outside and a bench along the wall, he sat at the chair and gestured for Wooseok to sit across from him on the bench.

Wooseok had slight difficulty fitting his long limbs behind the table, but once he was back there, he found that he could stretch his legs out to the side if he manspreaded his legs, so he did and just prayed that Yuto would not notice. They sat in silence and sipped their coffee for a short amount of time, Wooseok trying desperately to think of something to talk about, but Yuto beat him to it. He almost preferred the silence.

“So why did you start watching me at the gym?”

“Uhm, well have you seen you?”

“Not in the flesh, but yes. Why?”

“You’re like...” Wooseok flushed and struggled to find the words. “Really pretty.”

“Yeah, I am... so why have you never approached me?”

“Well you’re also fucking shredded so I didn’t want to risk getting decked.”

Yuto giggled. It was the best thing Wooseok had ever heard. “I suppose that’s a fairly valid concern but I promise I’m the least aggressive person you’ll ever meet.”

“Cool. So why did you approach me?”

“You’re really hot,” Yuto shrugged, making Wooseok choke on his coffee. “And you seemed to be really serious about exercise, at first I hadn’t thought so, but you really have changed a lot. You look good.”

Wooseok turned redder and redder the more he and Yuto conversed, as it turned out Yuto was a natural at complimenting and Wooseok was a natural at being fucking awkward. By the time they left the shop it was dark, Wooseok offered to walk Yuto to the train station and the Japanese man accepted.

It was quiet while they walked, simply a cool breeze interrupting their thoughts, it was a comfortable unspoken moment between them and Wooseok felt oddly at ease with Yuto, despite basically being strangers. The train station was not as busy as it would be during the afternoon so they had a small moment of privacy as they approached the ticket booths.

“Well, I’ll probably see you later then,” Wooseok mumbled.

Yuto smirked. “Most likely.”

They walked to the hall that split the platforms and were each turned a different direction where it divided, Wooseok stopped to look at Yuto.

“You’re going uptown?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll uhm, catch you at the gym?”

They stared at each other in the surprising silence of the hallway entrances. It wasn’t uncomfortable but there was an unaddressed tension between them and Wooseok let out a deep breath. Footsteps sounded from behind them and they didn’t break their gaze until what could be assumed was a late passenger ran past and pushed Yuto as they went, sending the man straight into Wooseok’s arms. The echoing slap of feet on the floor resonated back at them as the man who must have been in quite a rush disappeared.

Holding Yuto in his arms, his hands with one pressed into his waist and one on his bicep, Wooseok could feel how firm he felt, how warm his body was and how thin his waist was. He felt so perfect it stunned Wooseok until he noticed he was also staring into his eyes.

“You should probably go catch that train, huh?”

“Huh,” Yuto murmured, also unable to tear away his gaze. “Wooseok...?”

“Yes?”

Yuto inhaled deeply, the rank stench of the train station must have deterred him from his thoughts because he suddenly straightened up. “Nevermind. Get home safe, okay?”

Wooseok nodded. “Yeah, you too.”

The younger man turned to leave, he felt a little disappointed that this was where they were ending it. Although he supposed technically they didn’t have to, but he wasn’t sure he had the courage for that. It was late, they were practically strangers, or wasn’t going to be the last time he saw him... but while he was thinking about it...

“Yuto?“ he started to turn around, his mouth open to speak, but he saw movement as he turned and before he could even finish saying his name, Yuto was on him. He pushed Wooseok until his back hit the filthy station wall, not that either cared at this moment.

His lips were much softer than they looked, the chapped skin that he always licked and bit at felt great when Wooseok could lick and bite at it. Since Wooseok’s mouth had been open, there was no spare moment for tenderness, it was teeth on tongue on teeth and within seconds, Yuto was gasping up into Wooseok’s mouth. The wet sounds of their lips clasping together echoed quietly through the hall and when Yuto unconsciously bumped his hips into Wooseok’s, the taller man let out a shocked moan. It reverberated around the station and came whipping back at them, urging Wooseok to push Yuto away.

He held him at arms length and stared at him. “We shouldn’t... here,” he gasped.

Yuto - his gorgeous lips looking red and a little swollen - nodded dumbly. “You’re right. So... my place?”

Wooseok swallowed, his cheeks flaming hot and pink as the sun that set not two hours ago. Yuto was practically a stranger, he didn’t know him, he shouldn’t go home with him. He knew this. But he also felt his thighs flex and tighten around his cock, straining to keep it from swelling. It would feel better to tighten around Yuto’s cock, wouldn’t it?

_No, Wooseok._ He heard in his head, suspiciously like Shinwon’s voice.

“I really shouldn’t. I should go home, it’s getting late...”

Yuto seemed surprised that he’d been rejected, but he nodded, understanding. “Maybe next time then.”

Within 2 minutes, Yuto was down the hall, heading for his platform and Wooseok was only just starting to walk down his hall. He felt numb almost. He hadn’t even gotten his number... well he would probably see him at the gym the next day anyways.

  * -




  
  


He was not at the gym the next day. Wooseok couldn’t help but get distracted from his routine because he kept looking around for a glimpse of a tan lean body lifting or on the leg press. He was disappointed when he didn’t. He wondered if it was because of him, but he also didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

As he finished up and got ready to leave, his phone buzzed. He jumped to look at it, for some unknown reason he hoped it was from Yuto, despite not having shared his number with the man.

**hyunggu:**

**wooseok we’re meeting at that fountain we went to for shinwon’s bday, jinho is busking in the park.**

Wooseok shuddered at the dreaded memory of Shinwon’s birthday and sent a quick reply.

**wooseok:**

**i’ll be there!**

He hoped this would serve as a good distraction from his current situation. If he went to the park, he wouldn’t have to worry about Yuto, he wouldn’t think about Yuto... right?

\- -

The park as it turned out was slightly more problematic for Wooseok, as he was surrounded by his attractive friends and their attractive friends. Hyunggu had come with his friend Hui, who was Jinho’s... boyfriend? Wooseok wasn’t sure, because Hui was getting awfully handsy with the other friend that they brought, whose name Wooseok hadn’t caught yet. He was a very muscular tan man - not unlike someone else who Wooseok had been thinking about recently - and he was dressed in all black, which was very peculiar for a busking event in the spring.

Shinwon of course brought Changgu, who was his work bosom buddy - Shinwon’s words not Changgu. Changgu was nice enough to Wooseok but he was intimidatingly handsome, like everyone Shinwon knew. His other friend was Yanan, a Chinese angel that Wooseok had panted after for nearly a month before he learned that he was also a bottom and they had a very awkward lengthy discussion about how they weren’t what each other was looking for. They were still friendly and occasionally made out at Shinwon’s vape parties.

Wooseok sat to the side by himself as he waited for Jinho to start his performance. He had a small band, some nice guys that Wooseok had met a few times. Changkyun, the drummer, kept eyeing Wooseok and he smiled shyly at him, but the drummer simply blinked at him. Wooseok felt the need to look away suddenly.

Jinho was very talented, Wooseok knew this but as he sat back and listened, he found himself increasingly blown away. The voice that came from the small man was more than just impressive, it was beautiful and haunting and it made Wooseok sad, but he found himself unable to stop smiling anyways.

As the next song started, Wooseok felt eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably, catching the gaze of the man who currently had his hand wrapped around Hui’s thigh. He blinked at him, holding his gaze for a moment too long. The man stood up slowly, giving Hui a pat before he slowly weaved his way through the small crowd. Jinho’s band was set up by the fountain, leaving the crowd to spread out on the concrete that followed the shape of the park, it wasn’t a very large crowd but it was bigger than Jinho had ever drawn before. It made it easier to go unnoticed amongst the gentle clapping and swaying.

The man seemed to find this the perfect opportunity to sit down next to Wooseok, without a word. Wooseok shifted his eyes over to him, taking in the man’s features. He was beyond handsome, his nose was broad and his lips looked soft and he had a look in his eyes that made him look uninvitingly amused, it drew Wooseok’s interest.

When he spoke, his voice was much softer and not quite as deep as Wooseok expected.

“You’re Wooseok,” he spoke with a note of humor. “Hyunggu doesn’t shut up about you.”

That made Wooseok’s cheeks blossom with a pink tint. He felt uplifted knowing that he had that kind of effect on his bubbly friend. He felt a warm buzz shoot through his body as he thought about it... until he realized that he was just staring at the man.

“Uhm, yeah,” he cleared his throat. “You are?”

“Hongseok.”

Oh.

He hadn’t realized that Hongseok was this attractive, although he wasn’t surprised. Hongseok was - according to Hyunggu - the best dick in town, he was friends with everyone and most everyone had fucked him, but he was also friendlier than he had reason to be and on the side he worked at a gay club as an “entertainer”. Wooseok wasn’t quite sure what all that entailed but looking at Hongseok now, his obvious biceps pushing against the tight sleeves of his black pullover, he felt he wouldn’t mind finding out what kind of entertainment he offered.

“Pleasure,” Wooseok said in a tight lipped smile.

“I can see why Hyunggu’s all over you, you’re cute,” Hongseok mused, ignoring Wooseok’s immediate stammering. “I hope I’m not being too forward, I just thought you looked lonely over here.”

“No, y-you’re fine,” Wooseok chuckled.

“Got a boyfriend? Other than Hyunggu?”

“He’s not-“

“Your boyfriend?” Hongseok grinned. “I know.”

There was an interesting silence where Wooseok wondered exactly why Hongseok had approached him, but Jinho began speaking and drew their attention back to him.

“I really am so grateful that everyone came to listen to us. We perform at the CK Bar every second Friday of the month and we have a YouTube channel you can find more of our music on. But to end our performance we have a surprise for you all. Our usual style is very melancholy or energetic alternative R&B, so we have prepared something of a much different style for you,” Jinho giggled shyly now. “I learned this for you all, so please enjoy it.”

He started into a soft rap song, the band doing an excellent job of keeping up with the tempo and keeping it to their original sound. Jinho’s voice seemed to be 10 times deeper than it was when he was singing, he sounded smoother and much harsher than he usually did. After the first few bars, Wooseok recognized it as an acoustic version of Middle Fingers Up by G-Dragon.

He spared a glance towards Hongseok, finding a wide grin on his face. “He’s talented, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok nodded. Truth be told, he wasn’t all that close with Jinho, he was usually too intimidated by him to get too friendly and after hearing him rap, he was even more intimidated.

“Say, later Hui and I are going to CK,” Hongseok started, pausing to gauge Wooseok’s reaction. He was encouraged by the look of hopefulness in Wooseok’s eyes. “Our friend has a show, I might hop up there and join him... if you’re interested.”

Oh. So there really was a chance to see what kind of entertainment Hongseok offered?

“I suppose so,” Wooseok muttered, unable to stop the smile on his lips.

“Really?” Hongseok lit up.

“I haven’t got anything better to do.”

\- -

Wooseok stopped at home to change out of his sweatshirt - which he now embarrassingly noticed was stained, before he made his way to the CK Bar. The CK Bar was a popular spot in town among the gay community and it was actually very little like a bar. It was a loud, bright club that had extravagant stages set up in the center of the building, the dance floor wrapped around it, similar to a boxing ring.

The music here was always loud and the shows were entertaining and captivating, usually they were some form of BDSM displayed in an artistic manner, or some equally arousing performance. There was no performance when Wooseok arrived, but he knew there would be one starting soon so he decided to find someone he knew, he was familiar enough with people in the community that he had confidence he wouldn’t be alone for long.

He pushed through the crowd that was swaying slowly to the music that pulsed through them, the heat that resonated from them all made Wooseok’s heart race, he loved the way crowds made him feel. No one was looking at him, no one was paying any attention to anyone but themself, and he could be entirely himself with no worries. It was exhilarating.

Finding his way to the bar, he waved a hand to catch the attention of the bartender, slightly surprised when he turned around.

“Changkyun,” he greeted the other man, who gave him a slight smirk in response.

“What’re you drinking?”

“Whatever will make me drunk enough to be a good dancer,” he chuckled.

Changkyun seemed unable to stop the grin that spread across his face, he was easily amused it appeared. “Sure thing,” he nodded.

Within just a few moments, Changkyun produced a shockingly large glass filled with a light colored liquid. He had an awfully wicked look on his face as he set it down in front of Wooseok. “Drink up, buttercup and in no time, you’ll be footloose.”

Wooseok nodded. “I’ll take your word for it.”

As he was finishing the last drink from the glass, his head feeling considerably lighter, he felt a heavy hand rest against his shoulder. He turned slowly, trying not to move too fast or he might get dizzy, he was greeted by the sight of Hongseok. He had lined his eyes in charcoal eyeliner sometime between now and when Wooseok had seen him last. He was stunningly handsome, it made heat stir in his belly.

“Hey,” Wooseok breathed.

Hongseok gestured at the seat next to him. “May I?”

Wooseok nodded ecstatically. The heat from his belly moved to trickle down his spine as he watched Hongseok’s firm body settle on the stool next to him, with any luck Wooseok would know that body felt like against his before the end of the night.

“I’ll have what he had.”

“No,” Wooseok chuckled. “You really don’t want that. I feel like my head is flying around the room.”

“Well,” Hongseok smirked, leaning his chin onto his fist. “Then let me help you with that.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Wooseok’s eyebrows raised, he was feeling less and less shy the longer the alcohol was in his system, and he worried about how that may make him behave.

“Let’s catch up with your head,” Hongseok slid off of the seat and offered his hand out to Wooseok. “May I have this dance, sir?”

Another cruel side effect of alcohol for Wooseok, were his cheeks being a permanent red, it made it look and feel like he was blushing, which he most likely was anyways. He accepted Hongseok’s hand and let the man pull him after him out onto the dance floor, where everyone was moving in circles around them.

Now that he was standing, he was able to get a better look at Hongseok, he was wearing black leather pants and had changed out of his black pullover, exchanging it for a plain black tank top, he had a wrap belt secured around his midriff, showing just how slim his waist was and how wide his chest and shoulders were. He had a long silver chain that draped around his neck, at the end of it was a small key and Wooseok wondered if it served as function or fashion.

He made Wooseok feel slightly plain, as he was wearing light jeans and a white t-shirt with sneakers, but as Hongseok pulled him close, avoiding bumping into people, he found that he cared a lot less about what he was wearing and a lot more about how warm Hongseok’s hand was as it encircled Wooseok’s waist.

There was something beyond alluring about Hongseok, he wasn’t sure what, maybe it was his slight similarities to Yuto, or maybe it was his strong presence, how dominant he felt, it made Wooseok weak in the knees. It was only then that it occured to Wooseok.

“What kind of show do you do here?”

Hongseok chuckled. “You’ll find out in about ten minutes.”

He was moving his body easily with the music and Wooseok tried to follow, but as they both rolled their bodies to the tempo, they found their hips lightly grazing together and Wooseok quickly pulled away, suddenly embarrassed.

Twice in as many days, he’d been approached by two incredibly handsome men and within just hours of having their first ever discussion, he ended up grinding against them. He really hoped this didn’t become a habit.

Thankfully, Hongseok either didn’t notice or respectfully ignored it, as he kept his distance now and still moved along to the music, but he chose to go side to side now instead of back and forth, giving Wooseok space to dance. It was charming in a way that Wooseok was sure Hongseok had a lot of practice in.

As they continued to dance, Wooseok found himself comfortably moving closer to Hongseok, watching his hips twist and grind against nothing as he danced was hypnotizing and before too long, they were dancing chest to chest - despite Wooseok being quite a bit taller than Hongseok. Wooseok tried to avoid eye contact, but it didn’t work, Hongseok’s gaze was full of heat and Wooseok just couldn’t look away.

Hongseok seemed to be playing it safe, he didn’t push against Wooseok, he didn’t hold him too tight, he was gentle and he just _looked_ at him. It made a shiver run from Wooseok’s neck to his ass, which made his hips jerk forwards a little bit, shocking both of them as their groins bumped together.

Wooseok barely withheld a whimper as Hongseok’s eyes turned impossibly dark, the distance between them became less and less as Wooseok leaned down, feeling an almost magnetic pull towards Hongseok.

A blinding spotlight seemed to draw the crowd’s attention, turning to focus on the empty stage. They pulled apart, startled as the music shifted suddenly. It became more intense and it rose and fell with a pulsing of the lights, which fluctuated between white and red. A loud scraping of a chair brought murmurs amongst the crowd and through the light and fog of the machines, a man appeared, dragging a chair behind him.

Wooseok squinted through the fog, trying to get a better look at the man. He felt Hongseok stir next to him and he glanced to see him shuffling his feet, his hands clasped together a little nervously.

As the man stopped, he was almost close enough for Wooseok to be able to see his face, but for now he could just see what he was wearing. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks, a white button down that was almost sheer with the sleeves rolled up, showing beautiful smooth forearms that were thick with muscle.

The man swung one leg across the chair, bending his knees to straddle it, his back to the crowd, which they could now see the back of his shirt had a large cutout that was crossed over with ribbons that draped across his back muscles. He leaned forwards over the back of the chair, the slacks pulled tightly around his ass, he was clearly intending to show it off and it was working.

His body was beautifully constructed and Wooseok suddenly felt very intimidated by this, his hours spent at the gym he now felt weren’t paying off. The man wrapped his arms around his torso, sliding down his back, grasping at his hips and he rolled his hips forwards against the chair, the movement making his butt clench, the muscles distinct through his pants.

Wooseok could tell the club attendees around him were getting restless watching this god of a man grind into a chair, but he himself was distracted by the way Hongseok was pressing into his side. The warmth of his body made Wooseok feel even more lightheaded, beyond the repercussions of his drink.

The man turned to suggestively lick his lips and wink at the crowd, Wooseok did feel something in response to that. He looked over to Hongseok, who had a sly grin on his lips, his eyes going from the stage over to Wooseok, his breathing had grown heavier and he too winked at Wooseok.

For the first time since he stepped on stage, the man spoke, his voice was much softer than he had expected. “Can I have a volunteer from the crowd?”

Hongseok immediately reacted and Wooseok realized that it was a staged scene. He watched as Hongseok climbed the steps onto the stage, moving to circle the man on the stage. He looked down at the man on the chair and then moved to stand in front of him, his arms reached out and wrapped around the man, his fingers meeting on the small of the man’s back. Hongseok suddenly looked deadly, his movements oozed sex and lots of practice as he moved to the beat of the music.

His knees spread out and he dropped into a crouch, his hands rubbing up and down the man’s back, one even dipping to brush his ass cheek, earning hollers from the crowd. Another hand moved up and into his hair, grabbing a fistful of lilac locks and tugging his head backwards, exposing his neck.

Wooseok watched - almost in horror - as Hongseok licked his lips, his eyes rolling back in his head as he leaned forwards to suck and nibble along the mans jugular. The whole scene played out in front of Wooseok and the heat that he had felt in his belly and down his spine exploded throughout the rest of his body, his pants got tighter and he felt his knees wobble for a moment.

The dance routine was very well practiced as Hongseok and the man moved like experts across the stage, abandoning the chair and mimicking various sexual acts. At one point the man was laying flat on his back as Hongseok did a dramatic dive above him, his body moving to grind against the others, but his hands and feet were very well coordinated to keep him from falling flat onto the man, their bodies just barely rubbed against each other.

It felt like the most intimate and extravagant form of foreplay and Wooseok almost felt like it was too intimate for him to be watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from either man. They moved like panthers almost, prowling around each other, diving in to attack and slipping away after the faintest brush of lips against various parts of their bodies.

It was beautiful and sexual and made Wooseok nibble on his lips in anticipation, everything about Hongseok made him feel insane and it didn’t help that his partner was built incredibly but had the most gentle facial features that made him seem so innocent and powerful at the same time.

At one point, after the man had barely pressed his nose to Hongseok’s inner thigh, before rolling back into a handstand, Hongseok withdrew from the side of the stage, something that clanked gently over the sound of the music. A pair of handcuffs.

Ah, Wooseok realized, nodding to himself as Hongseok fastened the handcuffs around the other man’s wrists, leaning in to steal a kiss along his jaw. _So that’s what the key was for._

The routine carried on with excellent execution and captivating movements that had Wooseok almost drooling, he really couldn’t keep his eyes off of the men. Until of course he had a distraction. And what a distraction. From the corner of his eye, standing over near the bar, wearing a cropped crushed velvet black t-shirt that met a ringed belt at his waist that had several chains that draped down his hips and circled back around to the waistband of his lowrise black jeans. Yuto.

Wooseok held his breath for a moment, hoping that the man wouldn’t see him, but of course as the thought _Don’t fucking look at me_ crossed his mind, that was right when Yuto turned and made direct eye contact with him, even from here he could tell that Yuto was wearing makeup and it made him hold his breath. Why was everyone here good at makeup but him?

Yuto approached slowly, bobbing and weaving through the crowd, Wooseok immediately looked away and stared up at Hongseok and his friend, who were taking the last of the bills that the crowd had thrown on stage and they were bowing and making their exit. Wooseok clapped, not even sure when the performance had ended.

“Hey,” Yuto’s deep voice met his ears and Wooseok intended to play it cool, but he replied too fast for that.

“Hi,” he said instantly.

That seemed to be funny to Yuto as the man chuckled. “I didn’t realize this was your scene,” his eyes moved up and down Wooseok’s body, taking in his slightly dirty jeans, well worn shoes and plain shirt. “I’m still not convinced.”

“My friend is a performer here, and the co-owner is in a band with another friend of mine,” Wooseok explained, as if he had to have an excuse to be in a public place.

“You know Wonho?” Yuto’s eyebrows raised.

Wooseok was confused for a moment, that was quickly interrupted by Hongseok approaching. “I see you’ve found a tag-a-long,” he was saying as he walked up, rag in hand that he was using to dab at the beads of sweat along his brow line.

“Yeah we uhh... go to the gym together,” Wooseok offered hastily.

Hongseok didn’t seem at all fazed by it and he simply shook Yuto’s hand, introducing himself, which Yuto responded in kind.

“Your performance was awesome,” Yuto was saying, but Wooseok was trying to tune out both handsome men that he’d recently found himself having grinded on. How embarrassing.

“Thank you! Wonho choreographed it, so he really deserves all the credit.”

“Where is he anyways? I haven’t caught up with him in ages.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, we met at the gym once, a long time ago and then I saw him here and we chatted. He’s so cute and innocent for how uh...sinful his stages are.”

Hongseok laughed loudly and Wooseok realized that he definitely was not successfully ignoring them. He was clinging to every word, hoping for some kind of additional information on either of these two men, looking for any kind of red flag on their personality so he could have an excuse other than his own fear for running away.

Eventually the other man from the stage had joined them and immediately went to embrace Yuto, he had changed out of the suit and was now wearing a plain navy t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans, fishnet stockings peeping through the tears in the denim. _Why is everyone so hot??_ Wooseok felt like he was in gay heaven, or perhaps hell he wasn’t sure.

Pleasantries were exchanged between the other three men, until the regular music started back up and it got a little too loud to hear properly. Hongseok was offering his hand to Wooseok again and he couldn’t help but accept, but under the agreement that they dance their way over to the bar to get Wooseok another drink.

Wonho and Yuto seemed to just follow them through the crowd and all four of them ended up at the bar, each ordering a drink. As soon as it arrived, Wooseok began chugging, stunning the other men.

“Slow down,” Hongseok laughed, his hand gently rubbing over Wooseok’s shoulder.

Within 10 minutes his mind was past being lightheaded and he was straight up into blur mode, he latched his arms around Hongseok’s neck, murmuring nonsensically against his shoulder before dragging him out to dance again. Apparently drunk Wooseok was not afraid to grind and he found himself desperately trying to hump poor Hongseok, who quickly assessed the situation and stopped reciprocating.

“Hey Wooseok, buddy,” he murmured quietly. “Let me take you home.”

_Finally_.

“God, yes, please,” Wooseok whimpered, leaning down to press his lips into Hongseok’s jawline, just as he’d done to Wonho during their stage together. “I need that.”

As he emphasized the word need, he rubbed his hips against Hongseok’s viciously, their cocks smashed together between their tight pants, making them both shudder.

“No, Wooseok,” Hongseok breathed, trying to push the giant away. “I’m not gonna fuck you, just tuck you in.”

Wooseok pouted then and yanked his limbs away from Hongseok. “Nooooo, I really need to be fucked... please.”

“Not tonight, sweetie.”

Like the largest most petulant child Hongseok had ever seen, Wooseok threw his arms in the air and stalked back to the bar where he immediately set his sights on Yuto.

“Yutoooo,” he whined, moving close to inhale the scent of his hair by his ear, making Yuto splutter his drink all over his front. “Hongseok won’t fuck me, please come home with me.”

A red hue quickly replaced Yuto’s relaxed tan complexion and Hongseok almost felt bad for him, but he also saw the hint of a smirk on Yuto’s lips.

“Uhm, Wooseok... don’t you think you’re a little.. Too drunk?”

“No!” Wooseok insisted. “I’m not even all that dizzy.”

And as soon as the words left his lips, he stumbled backwards and crashed into some poor unsuspecting girl, his tall figure knocking them both to the ground. Yuto and Hongseok both apologized profusely before collecting the giant manbaby and tugging him towards the door.

“Put it on my tab,” Hongseok called to Changkyun as he and Yuto’s combined efforts to get Wooseok out the door finally worked. They managed to pull him into the street and Hongseok called an uber for him.

“Do you think we could leave him to get in to his house okay?” Yuto asked, questionably.

“Definitely not,” Hongseok groaned as he watched Wooseok lean out into the road and stumble forwards and then backwards again. “We should probably go with him.”

And that’s exactly what they did. They both climbed into the uber with him and forced Wooseok’s address out of him, barely understanding through his drunken mumbles. Getting him there was easy, but getting him up the stairs to his apartment and through the elevator and down the hall was a struggle, even for two physically fit men.

Somehow they succeeded and they dragged Wooseok into his apartment, stopping for just a moment to take a look around at how... well sad his home was. There was little to no furniture and there was a mountain of dishes and dirty clothes spread throughout the apartment. It seemed like Wooseok worked a lot and didn’t have time to be a functioning adult, if he even knew how that worked.

As soon as they figured out which room was his bedroom, Hongseok lifted his shoulders and Yuto grabbed his legs and they deposited him onto his bed. “Wait,” Wooseok moaned pathetically. “Don’t gooooo.”

Hongseok sighed and stopped in the doorway to turn and look at him, Yuto only halfway across the room. “You need to sleep,” Yuto spoke gently.

“No, please ’m so-” Wooseok seemed too frustrated to finish his sentence and he tugged at the hem of his white t-shirt, lifting it up and gesturing crudely at his groin. “I’m so hard, please stay...”

Yuto’s cheeks remained the same pink they’d been since Wooseok first started unashamedly albeit drunkenly hitting on him. But Hongseok stayed impassive, it made Yuto wonder how often people flirted with him... probably every day.

“Wooseok. Go to sleep.”

“No, I need...both of you,” Wooseok whined, bouncing his hips suggestively, his visibly hard (and large) cock wiggled in his jeans with the movement and that was the final straw for both of them.

“Goodnight, Wooseok.”

“Bye, Wooseok.”

They shut his bedroom door and turned to look at each other, the knowledge that Wooseok indeed wanted to fuck both of them made the silence between them slightly weighted.

“So should we leave our numbers...?” Hongseok raised an eyebrow and Yuto seemed to agree.

  
  



	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWOOOOOO
> 
> ok this is so soft and there's also smut but it's not terrific smut, bc it's kinda sweet too. <3 pls enjoy!

_ Hands moving down his body, a tongue working it’s way into his mouth and rubbing against his inner cheek, pressure everywhere, so much pressure until finally he climaxed when teeth sunk into his tummy near his navel. _

_ He let out a drawn out groan and the mouth on his stomach pulled back and he saw Yuto’s face, glistening with pearly liquid, dripping from his chin. _

_ “God Wooseok,” a tender voice behind him moaned as his dick slipped out of Wooseok. Hongseok’s voice. “You’re so pretty.” _

Wooseok awoke with a gasp, his hands reaching out to grasp something as he realized just how hard he was from his wet dream.  _ Very _ wet dream, he realized with misery as he felt just how achingly hard his cock was. He needed release  _ now. _ He slipped a hand into his sleep shorts and gently grasped himself, precome was already oozing down his shaft and he used it as lubricant to work up a rhythm. 

His mind drifted, trying to think of something generically pornographic, but that did nothing for him. So he indulged himself, mental images of Yuto holding onto his hair as he sunk to his knees, more than eager to suck him off. A ghost of Hongseok’s firm hands clasping his waist as he abused his hole, making him feel like his innards were being whisked.

But what really got him off was imagining the two of them, Hongseok holding him still while he rode him, Yuto slipping in behind him and letting him ride both of them at once. Or Yuto sucking on the rim of his asshole, while he choked on Hongseok’s cock. It was these thoughts that had him spilling into this hand.

It was also these thoughts that reminded him of how he got home the night before and he almost cried from embarrassment.  _ Congrats Wooseok, you’re a fucking idiot _ .

He quickly jumped out of bed and dressed into something somewhat clean - it really was as close as he could get, when most of his clothes were in piles on his floor. He now remembered how much of a fucking mess his apartment was and he felt more shame settle under his skin. Yuto and Hongseok saw the disaster that was his home. That was mortifying.

He ripped open the door to his bedroom, ashamed of the mess that awaited him on the other side, except... it wasn’t. Gone was the trash that littered underneath his side table, gone was the mountain of discarded worn clothes, gone was the stack of dishes that he’d promised himself he’d get to later. His apartment was as close to sparkling clean as he had ever seen it and his mouth hung open in shock.

Stumbling to his kitchen, he looked around in absolute awe as he saw just how  _ clean _ everything was for the first time ever. While he was taking this all in, he noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up, recognizing it as one of the many grocery lists that he’d written and never gotten around to completing. The items on the list were crossed out and below was a small letter.

_ Hope you slept well. There’s some orange juice in the fridge, drink that and then take the vitamins  _ -

Last Wooseok knew he didn’t have any vitamins, he looked around and spotted two small bottles sitting on his counter by his coffee pot. He squinted, one was a multivitamin and one was Vitamin B. He went back to reading the note with a fond smile.

  * _After you’ve completed these, please take a long hot shower. Then take a nap. And remember, exercise is a great way to get rid of the aching._


  * YT and HS



Staring at the letter, Wooseok blinked. He was baffled that two gorgeous men had put so much care into ensuring that Wooseok recovered from a hangover. After he’d undoubtedly embarrassed himself in front of them. He stared at the letter and then noticed on the other side of the paper there was writing, so he turned it over and felt a strange tingle in his belly.

Written there were two phone numbers, one was assigned to Hongseok and the other to Yuto. Wooseok had never felt so lucky in his entire life, he wondered what kind of wonderful acts he’d done in his previous life to deserve this. He felt like he was floating, he was so ecstatic.

He went to retrieve the orange juice and when he opened his fridge, he gasped in shock. He had groceries? In his fridge? He looked back to the note. Each of the crossed out items on the grocery list were in his fridge. Milk, eggs, fruit, vegetables... he went to his pantry and opened it, his eyes widening as he saw bread, peanut butter, chips, everything that he’d written down weeks ago. 

They really took him home, tucked him into bed, cleaned his apartment, bought his groceries, left him vitamins and instructions on how to take care of himself. He felt embarrassment heat up his face, but that was quickly replaced with an overwhelming gratitude... no one had ever taken care of Wooseok like this, not since he moved out of his parents house.

He bit his lip, trying to process all of the emotions that were filling him. He felt like he was going to cry, he wondered if that was weird. It had been so long since he last cried, but the clear care that these two men had put into making sure that Wooseok was okay made him feel like maybe it was warranted right now.

_ Please take a long hot shower _ .

Wooseok rubbed at his eyes, forcing the tears back in.  _ Don’t cry right now, stupid _ . He grabbed the orange juice and quickly chugged a glass, stopping to grab a few crackers just to get something solid in his stomach. He popped each of the vitamins in his mouth and swallowed them down with some water.

He went back to his bedroom to retrieve his phone and a towel, on his way to the shower he stopped and saved the two phone numbers to his phone. He thought about texting them really quick, but he couldn’t think of what would be appropriate to send, so he left his phone on the counter and went to shower.

His head throbbed gently as he stepped under the hot water, but the heat helped to ease the pain away as he scrubbed himself down, washing away the stickiness between his thighs from that morning. When he was done, he went to grab his shorts and t-shirt from his room. 

_ Exercise is a great way to get rid of the aching. _

He felt like absolute shit, but he knew that they were right. Going to the gym seemed like the best alternative to laying in bed and feeling miserable.

  * -



Wooseok wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see both Yuto and Hongseok at the gym when he came in. There were very few people there, after all it was 3PM on a Friday, most people were still at work. He noticed Yuto first, as he’d grown accustomed to seeing him here. He was lifting weights and chatting happily with someone, who at first Wooseok didn’t recognize. But then he walked further into the gym and he saw Hongseok, hanging from the pull up machine.

They seemed to be too wrapped up in their conversation to notice Wooseok at first, which he wasn’t too bothered because he could appreciate them from here. Yuto was standing by the mirrors, lifting the weights straight out to the side, the tanktop he was wearing showed his back muscles beautifully. And Hongseok, who was not 10 feet from him, was shirtless - Wooseok felt lightheaded seeing his body - and was pulling himself up effortlessly as he listened to Yuto’s story about embarrassing himself at the bank when he was first learning Korean.

Hongseok laughed heartily, it was a thick resounding laugh that sent warm fuzzies shooting from Wooseok’s chest down to his toes. “That happened to me too,” he was saying. “When I first moved back after living in America, I’d gotten so used to speaking English that I forgot Korean for like a week straight.”

Yuto giggled, then his mouth turned into an o and his eyebrows raised as he spotted Wooseok in the mirror. “Oh! You took our advice.”

Hongseok immediately looked over his shoulder, lowering himself from the bar. He turned to face Wooseok with the biggest, most beautiful grin he’d ever seen. At least he thought it was until Yuto grinned at him and he felt conflicted.

“Hey,” Wooseok murmured, his cheeks burning red hot.

“Did you rest well?” Hongseok asked, reaching for a towel to dab at the sweat that was running down his chest.

“Yeah,” Wooseok licked his lips, rubbing his palms on his shorts, surprised to find them sweating already. “I- uhm... thank you.”

A look that was exchanged between the men seemed to say that they knew exactly what he was thanking them for, their grins didn’t waver for a second and they both looked at him like he was the most stunning thing they’d ever seen.

“Don’t mention it,” Yuto said in a shockingly bubbly voice that made Wooseok want to hug him.

So Wooseok didn’t, he let them guide him in using machines that he’d never used before, he let Hongseok press his firm hands into his back, fixing his posture as he lifted and did squats. He allowed them to use gentle touches to steer him into the safest way to stand or bend and after awhile he found himself leaning into their hands, eager for more touches.

What started as earnest exercise and an interest in spending time together, quickly became heated. All three of them were breathing heavier now, their hands lingering longer on each other’s bodies, their eyes boring holes into each other when they weren’t looking. The air felt charged with electricity the more time they spent here and when a few other guests entered the gym, Hongseok stepped away from the other two men.

“We should uhh... go back to my place,” he panted. “I can make dinner and we can uhmm watch a movie or something.”

The other two knew exactly what Hongseok was inviting them to and it definitely was not dinner and a movie, well maybe dinner was still on the table. Yuto was already nodding and then they both looked at Wooseok. They’d already done so much for him and Wooseok felt overwhelmed with emotion that they still had an interest in him after he’d made an idiot of himself last night and they’d seen his disgusting living space.

“You still...” he hesitated, licking his lips while the men watched him intently. “You still want me?” he asked quietly.

Hongseok looked genuinely shocked and Yuto laughed at first, before sobering when he realized that Wooseok was serious. “Of course we do,” Hongseok spoke gently and Yuto readched out to grab onto Wooseok’s wrist, pulling his hand into his own.

Wooseok was nodding before they spoke another word. “Okay. Let’s go.”

  * -



Hongseok’s apartment was of course way nicer than Wooseok’s and it smelled amazing, Wooseok wasn’t sure if that was something Hongseok did on purpose or if it always smelled like that. It was very clean, mostly due to the fact that he didn’t own many things. He led them inside and told them to get comfortable while he went to shower. He was done after a few minutes and he told them the shower was open if they wanted, while he went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

“If you want some clean clothes, I’m sure I have something that will fit you both, even though you both have freakishly long limbs,” he chuckled.

After he retrieved them clothes, Wooseok showered quickly and came to sit in the kitchen while Yuto showered. He watched Hongseok throw vegetables into a pan and turn on a pot of water to make rice. It felt oddly domestic sitting like this, but Wooseok was completely entranced watching Hongseok. He was wearing nothing but a pair of lowrise jeans and that was making Wooseok feel like he was short circuiting, his brain was long abandoned as he just stared and tried not to drool.

Hongseok was clearly very muscular, but beyond that, just the shape of him was beautiful. His neck was long and had so much that begged to be kissed, his shoulders were wide and as he turned his back to Wooseok, he was struck with the thought that it’d be so nice to fall asleep on that back, laying in the sun on a Saturday morning. Wooseok had felt lust for Hongseok since he first met him, but in the past 24 hours, after being exposed to how kind he was and how gentle he could be, Wooseok thought he could easily fall in love with him.

“Can I help at all?” Wooseok asked awkwardly, when Hongseok caught him staring.

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Hongseok smirked.

Wooseok bat his eyelashes and puckered his lips dramatically. He wasn’t expecting Hongseok to lean across the counter and place a kiss on his puckered lips. His face went slack and he stared at Hongseok blankly.

The older looked sheepish. “Is that not okay?” he looked ready to apologize.

Wooseok quickly got off the stool he was sitting on, the shorts that Hongseok had loaned him stuck a little and he struggled as he stood up. He made his way around the counter, Hongseok looked slightly nervous until Wooseok pressed his hands on the mans bare chest and he pressed close, his lips finding Hongseok’s effortlessly.

The hand that was holding the spatula that Hongseok was using to stir the vegetables quickly abandoned its task and wrapped around Wooseok’s torso, his palm coming flat against his own t-shirt that fit Wooseok a little too well. He tugged the younger man closer, their bodies pressing together, somehow it felt like there was too much space between them no matter how close they were.

Wooseok’s hands tangled into Hongseok’s hair and Hongseok turned his head to change the angle of their mouths, his tongue poking Wooseok’s lips, asking for permission to slip into his mouth. Wooseok granted it, letting out a soft sigh as Hongseok’s tongue slid against his own, the heat that was radiating from him felt like drinking hot tea on a cold day or like settling into the warm sand at the beach. It was so comfortable and relaxing that Wooseok easily leaned his entire body against Hongseok’s, pleased that Hongseok took his entire weight like it was nothing.

Despite the height difference, Wooseok was still able to duck his head down and nibble along Hongseok’s jaw, feeling the hot breath against his ear catch for a moment before a steady sigh escaped Hongseok’s lips.  _ Hongseok’s lips.  _ Wooseok suddenly missed them, despite only being apart for 2 seconds.

He quickly covered Hongseok’s mouth again with his own, feeling Hongseok’s hands clench into the shirt he was wearing, pulling away from the counter and turning them around so Wooseok was pressed against the counter, allowing Hongseok to stabilize them with one hand pressed against the cabinets. His other hand released Wooseok’s shirt and slid down his torso, coming to rest on his hip.

With this new grip, it was easier to gently grind against Wooseok, making the younger gasp into his mouth, feeling just how hard they were both getting. The friction was intense but there was more emotion behind it than there was during their drunken grinding in the club.

“Oh,” Yuto murmured as he entered the kitchen and the two pulled apart. “Please, don’t let me stop you. I’ll just watch.”

Yuto was grinning and still a little wet from the shower, just covered by a towel around his waist. Hongseok and Wooseok both stared incredulously at him. The Japanese man ignored their stares and reached over to snatch up a bamboo shoot from the vegetables in the pan, he nibbled on it, eyes wide and innocent.

Hongseok cleared his throat, still tasting Wooseok’s sighs on his tongue as he went back to making dinner. “You two can go watch a movie while I finish this,” he said, really just trying to find an excuse to make them leave before he devoured them.

The younger two blinked up at him, eyebrows raised. “You don’t want help?” Wooseok asked.

Wooseok was more than just a distraction, he was like a drug and Hongseok needed to ween himself off for like ten minutes. “No, it’s okay. The remote’s on the TV stand, watch whatever you want.”

Yuto grabbed Wooseok’s elbow, dragging him with him. Wooseok was very aware that Yuto was  _ entirely _ naked with the exception of a towel and he found himself increasingly nervous as they both sat on the couch, Yuto having snatched up the remote before claiming his side of the couch.

They flipped through viki until they found something and Yuto hit play, the opening credits appearing. Wooseok started to lean back, ready to focus on the movie until dinner was ready, but as soon as Yuto set the remote down, he turned and fisted a hand into the shirt Wooseok was wearing and he tugged Wooseok close to him. 

Now sitting nose to nose, the sound of the intro drowning out the soft sizzling that was coming from whatever Hongseok was making, Yuto blinked at Wooseok. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Wooseok nodded.

The kiss was not tender and emotional like it had been with Hongseok, it was rough and Woosoek felt a little part of him die as Yuto’s teeth scraped against Wooseok’s tongue. It felt like the kiss they’d shared in the train station. It was desperate and heated and if Wooseok didn’t know better, he’d say Yuto was going to eat him alive with the amount of determination he was putting into the kiss.

Wooseok grunted softly as Yuto pushed forwards and with one hand holding his towel, he climbed over Wooseok’s legs, settling in his lap, the towel at this point was barely clinging on. He kissed Wooseok with fervor, his hands settling on his neck, one tugging at the soft hairs at the back of his neck and the other gripping the base of his jaw.

Yuto slowly rolled his hips, feeling Wooseok tremble beneath him. He moved to nibble on his ear, Wooseok gasped against his neck, his hips pushing up against Yuto’s. He whimpered softly, desperate for more contact. He needed Yuto. More than he’d needed anything in his life. That might have been an overdramatization, but he was starting to feel insane from the lust that rushed through his system.

As they rocked together, their bodies building friction, they both felt themselves beginning to harden and Yuto whimpered slightly when Hongseok shouted out that food was ready. He hesitantly climbed off of Wooseok’s lap, still clutching his towel, his other hand reaching out to pull Wooseok to his feet. He planted one final kiss on his lips, which Wooseok tried to chase, but Yuto dodged it, giggling.

“Daddy said dinner’s ready,” he teased with a wink.

Wooseok swallowed. He knew Yuto was joking, but hearing him call Hongseok daddy still left a shiver in his bones.

Hongseok’s bibimbap was much better than either of them had been expecting and they ate enough to quiet the grumbles in their stomachs, Wooseok even occasionally patted his belly and stretched his arms out. “Delicious!” he exclaimed with a dazzling grin. It made Hongseok’s heart swell. 

“You’re adorable, you know that, right?” He mused.

A blush covered Wooseok’s cheeks for the 100th time since they’d met. He seemed to be blushing nonstop around them and it drove him crazy. When they all were finished eating, they cleaned up and Hongseok stood in the doorway to the kitchen, still shirtless and watching them curiously. Yuto and Wooseok stood near the sink, both leaning on the counter, Yuto - now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top - was gently pressing his elbow to Wooseok’s as he leaned into him.

“So...” Hongseok took a deep breath. “How about that movie?”

The other two nodded and they awkwardly stumbled into the living room, each sitting too far apart, the distance between them was thick with something familiar but unacknowledged as they watched the movie. Wooseok was pretty sure that none of them were actually watching the movie at this point.

He shifted in his seat, he wanted so badly to reach out and touch, to be touched, he just  _ wanted _ so badly. He eyed Hongseok who was sitting in between him and Yuto, he wanted to grab onto him and kiss him and bite and suck and be fucked and he wanted the same with Yuto, he wanted them so much.

Just thinking about it made Wooseok start to harden and he didn’t even try to hide it, allowing the obvious bulge in his pants to be seen. He wasn’t ashamed of what he wanted but he felt nervous about trying to get it, so he just sat in silence and waited. Wooseok stared at the TV, trying not to whine as he snuck occasional glances at Hongseok’s tight torso and get lost in thoughts of biting and sucking on the skin there. 

While he was distracted, Hongseok and Yuto decided not to waste time and Hongseok placed a large hand on the Japanese boy’s thigh. Yuto keener into the touch. Hongseok gave him a squeeze and earned a soft whine, Yuto felt heat trickle to his crotch as Hongseok tugged him a little closer by the thigh. Hongseok smirked at him from the corner of his eye and Yuto sighed softly, turning to bury his face in the man’s shoulder. He let his hot desperate breath run over Hongseok’s neck, while the latter’s hand crept up his thigh, getting closer to where Yuto was throbbing.

Wooseok turned to glance at the other men on the couch and his mouth opened in shock as he saw Hongseok move to cup Yuto in his jeans, the recipient of this caress was burying his face into Hongseok’s neck and whimpering.  _ Finally _ . Wooseok leaned in and nibbled on Hongseok’s shoulder, earning his attention.

“Easy, baby,” Hongseok spoke softly, reaching his free hand to tug on Wooseok’s bangs.

Wooseok scooted closer to get better access of Hongseok’s neck, his mouth latching on and sucking gently at the skin there. Hongseok seemed to be sensitive as he shuddered under Wooseok’s lips, his breath quickened to a pant as the younger man started scraping his teeth against the veins of Hongseok’s neck.

“Hyung,” Yuto panted in a whiny breath. “Can I take your pants off?” he asked in such an innocent way with a pout. 

The way he asked made Hongseok chuckle, he gave Yuto a quick firm rub, making him moan loudly, before he stood up, gently pushing Wooseok off. “Let’s go to my room.”

As he walked, he made quick work of his clothes, leaving them as a trail to his bedroom. The younger two men eagerly followed, Yuto reaching out to catch the back of Wooseok’s collar and pulling him up against his body. Yuto attacked him with kisses, pressing his body to the wall, making Wooseok giggle and wriggle against him.

Yuto panted softly as he scrambled for Wooseok’s shorts, shoving manically to get them off of his hips, dipping his hand in and grasping at his cock. Wooseok sighed and Yuto’s eyes widened as he realized how large Wooseok was.

“Boys,” Hongseok’s voice lured them through the bedroom door.

They grinned at each other and finished getting undressed as they walked into Hongseok’s room, where he was lounging on the bed, his legs unabashedly open. He looked like a marble statue, his body was shaped just right, his cock beautifully large and wasn’t even fully hard yet. Upon seeing the two tall men, naked and leaning on his doorway, Hongseok’s eyes got wider and his mouth opened slightly.

“Well, do come in,” he smirked.

Yuto and Wooseok couldn’t move fast enough, both hurrying to join him on the bed, Yuto putting his palms on Hongseok’s chest and shoving him backwards, while Wooseok slid his palms up Yuto’s hips, feeling how slim he was.

“I take it you’re both bottoms,” Hongseok chuckled, watching how they preened for him, Wooseok practically batting his eyelashes and Yuto’s pupils blown as he felt the hard muscle under Hongseok’s skin.

The boys glanced shyly at each other, both waiting for the other to answer, before Yuto cleared his throat. “I’ve done both but for you...” he licked his lips, letting his eyes travel down Hongseok’s body, a glimmer in his eyes as he gazed openly at Hongseok’s thick cock, watching it pulse, untouched. “For you, I want to bottom.”

“Yeah... fuck,” Wooseok agreed, unable to not follow where Yuto was looking. 

They looked hungry for him, their eyes twinkling as they gazed eagerly at him, it made Hongseok’s stomach clench, he could almost come just from knowing how badly they wanted him. He knew the kind of impact he had on people, he himself felt it sometimes, when he would touch himself and catch a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He knew what he looked like.

“Well, I only have one dick,” Hongseok chuckled as Wooseok started to place small kisses on his stomach. “I have an idea,” he reached out a hand to stroke over Yuto’s thigh, drawing the man closer. “I’m going to touch you both, and whoever can keep quiet, gets to be fucked first.”

Wooseok and Yuto both got along so well, that Hongseok wasn’t expecting them to be very competitive, but the look they gave each other sent a shiver down Hongseok’s spine. He smirked and reached for his nightstand, withdrawing lube. He squeezed it into his palm and warmed it briefly between his palms, before motioning for the other two to move.

They both lay on their backs next to him, settling into the pillows. Hongseok reached out and grasped each of their cocks, the sudden contact making both of the boys shiver under his hands. He started slow, feeling them adjust to the size of his hands, he slowly stroked from the base to the head, squeezing and rubbing gently.

He felt both of them sigh, but neither let a single word slip. He knew he was going to have to try harder anyways. He turned his attention to Yuto first, he grasped his dick at the base to start, it was a little bit longer than Hongseok’s and almost the same width. It curved, the colorization fading from Yuto’s normal tan complexion, to a darker almost purple color. It was beautiful.

Wooseok’s was vastly different from Yuto’s, he was even longer then Yuto, but his was much much thinner, temptingly pale with a light blush that spread from the tip down towards the base. There was little to no curve to it, it just stood straight up, desperate to be touched. Unlike Yuto’s, Wooseok’s cock was thick with veins, that made it easier for Hongseok to rub gently, encouraging reactions from him.

Feeling both of the men keen under him, he moved his hand slightly faster, adding a slight increase in pressure as he got towards the tip, for both of them. Yuto’s hips keened upwards, into Hongseok’s hand, eager for more touch, but he somehow stayed silent.

As Hongseok twisted his hand around, his fingers brushing against the ridges and his thumb going to gently press against the tip, catching on the slit there. As he did so, Yuto bit his lip and rolled his body so his hips thrusted up into Hongseok’s hand, the desperation was painted over his features.

Wooseok on the other hand was not so in control, as Hongseok’s thumb slid against the veins of his cock, Wooseok whimpered, his mouth open and the sound resounded through the room, echoing back at Wooseok. He realized what he’d done and his eyes opened wide. Hongseok smirked and pulled his hand off of Wooseok.

“No, hyung,” Wooseok begged, moving to wrap his arms around Hongseok’s neck, pressing his mouth to his neck. “Please I want you so bad,” he whined.

Hongseok chuckled and pushed Wooseok back enough to kiss him, petting through his hair. “Rules are rules, baby. But I have something for you.”

While Hongseok stood up and moved to grab something from his dresser, Yuto took this chance to kiss Wooseok, seeing the younger desperate and whimpering brought out something in him that he couldn’t control anymore. When Hongseok turned back around, Yuto had completely covered Wooseok’s body in his, their mouths connected with tongue and teeth.

He reached out to gently swat at Yuto’s ass, making him whimper and his hips lurch forwards, pressing into Wooseok’s, pulling a moan from the younger man’s gut. “Alright boys, come on, behave for me.”

At the sound of those words, Yuto and Wooseok quickly obeyed, clearly very eager for whatever kind of reward they would receive for behaving. Hongseok lifted up what he’d brought from the closet, a small black silicone plug. Yuto’s eyes sparkled as he saw what he was holding and he crawled on his knees over to hold out his hand.

“May I..?” he held out his hand. 

Hongseok smirked. “Alright then, you two prep each other and then you can put this in him, okay baby?” he reached out to run his fingers through Yuto’s hair, as he was coming to the back of his head, he clenched his fingers and gave it a little tug, making Yuto gasp.

Watching the boys grab the lube and settle on their knees so they could reach behind each other, Hongseok folded his hands in his lap and leaned back by the headboard, taking in the view. Sure he had fucked lots of people, Hui even called him a manwhore once, but Hongseok was getting bored of inconsistency, he missed the constant of having someone waiting for him when he got home, someone who texted and teased him while he was at work, someone who loved him.

He wasn’t sure what exactly these two were looking for, but as Yuto bucked his hips into Wooseok’s, his fingers scrambling to grip onto his waist, pulling the taller boy closer, Hongseok felt that just maybe he could fall in love again.

The boys made such exquisite sounds and Hongseok thought for a moment that maybe he had never heard something so wonderful. He turned to lay on his side and look at them from a different angle, so he could see the beautiful curve of Yuto’s spine and he could see where Wooseok’s ridiculously long fingers were stretching him open. It made Hongseok’s breath catch in his throat.

The difference in the way they moaned was adding to the way Hongseok’s cock was getting firmer and stretching up, curling towards his belly. Wooseok’s moans sounded like he was gasping for air, his deep voice was coming through and he sounded like he was already wrecked when they’d barely gotten started. Yuto’s moans came out in soft whimpers, little whines and adorable pants that made Hongseok impatient to ruin him.

“Okay, that’s good enough,” he decided, watching as Wooseok hesitantly withdrew his three fingers. Yuto did the same, making Wooseok shudder. Hongseok watched as Yuto’s hole clenched around nothing and he couldn’t wait to replace Wooseok’s fingers with his cock. “Go ahead, Yuto. Make sure our baby isn’t empty while he watches us.”

Yuto seemed like nothing would give him more pleasure and his demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes went dark and he shoved on Wooseok’s shoulder to push him onto his back, seeing the way Wooseok chewed on his lip while staring down towards Yuto. Hongseok thought maybe one day it’d be interesting to let Yuto top, he had a determined look in his eye as he kissed down Wooseok’s chest and stomach, stopping to nibble on his hip bone.

“Ease up,” Yuto whispered softly, his fingers marking trails down Wooseok’s thighs as he kissed and bit his way all the way down to his cock, which Yuto purposefully didn’t touch. He took the plug from Hongseok and set to work easing it into Wooseok, who grunted and whimpered as he did so, until it was fully settled into him. He could feel Wooseok trying not to thrust up against his body, so Yuto gave him a rewarding lick at the tip of his cock, making him cry out.

“Hyung, that’s so unfair,” he panted.

Yuto grinned and sat back, his body moving straight into Hongseok’s, settling backwards into his arms. “Be good, Wooseokie and you’ll get your turn.”

Left painfully hard and desperate, Wooseok sat back with a pout, he wanted to be touched so badly but he knew he wouldn’t get that chance if he misbehaved, so he sat with his arms folded over his chest. The plug that was nestled inside of him just wasn’t enough, it wasn’t big enough, not even close to the size of Hongseok’s cock and that’s what he needed more than anything.

Hongseok nibbled on Yuto’s ear for a moment, his hands running down his chest and massaging his pectoral muscles, his thumb flicking over his nipple. The younger man shivered in his arms, letting a gasp leave his lips. He craned his head backwards, resting it onto Hongseok’s shoulder, turning to lick at his jawline.

“Shall we give Wooseok a bit of a show?” Hongseok asked, his arm moving to scoop Yuto further into his lap, feeling how excited he got at Hongseok’s suggestion. “Do you want to ride me like this?” he asked as he rolled a condom onto his cock.

Yuto’s lips hung open for a moment and the blush that covered his beautiful cheeks made him look like a cherub, as he nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

His hands were gripping Yuto’s hips firmly, but the younger still managed to take control of the situation and he wriggled down so that Hongseok’s cock was pressed against his entrance, he paused for a moment, bracing himself. Within seconds he sank down and Hongseok was buried in him, making Yuto whimper loudly.

It was impossible to ignore that Yuto and Wooseok were holding eye contact the entire time, Wooseok breathing deeply through his nose as Yuto gasped with the first roll of his hips. Hongseok wanted to keep his composure, but he couldn’t help letting out a groan as Yuto did so. For someone who had such a flat ass, it sure did feel amazing pressed against Hongseok’s hip bones.

Yuto rolled his hips again, letting his eyes drift shut with the pleasure of it, his moan stuttered out of his mouth and he lifted himself up to sink back down again. Hongseok took the opportunity to meet him halfway, thrusting up as he came down, making them both moan.

Wooseok was all but whimpering as he watched them and he moved to sit up on his knees, with his feet behind him and to the side. He crawled forwards a little, coming close enough to kiss Yuto, which Yuto reciprocated happily. They both let out happy murmurs into the others mouth as Yuto kept moaning and gasping with Hongseok’s every move.

Hongseok could hear the slide of their teeth together over the sound of his hips smacking into Yuto’s ass, he wasn’t sure he’d last long enough to fuck Wooseok afterwards, even Yuto was getting to be a little too much for him to handle.

He looked around him to gaze at Wooseok, seeing the beautiful man’s strong features, watching his cute tummy huff in and out as he painted into Yuto’s mouth. “Hey Woo,” he grunted, drawing his attention. “You wanna stroke Yuto for me? I need this brat to cum first.”

Wooseok seemed more than happy to oblige as he grasped Yuto’s cock, drawing another pleased moan from him. Yuto’s hips picked up their speed and he rolled onto Hongseok with more fervor. He thrusted back and forth between Hongseok’s dick and Wooseok’s hand, the sounds that poured from his mouth encouraged both of the other men to sharpen their movements. 

By the time Yuto finally came, Hongseok was desperately holding himself back as Yuto rolled his lips one final time, before spurting white liquid all over Wooseok’s hands, a soft cry leaving his lips. He rolled his hips a few more times as the last of his orgasm dripped out of him, his head coming to rest on Wooseok’s shoulder.

Hongseok eased out of him, kissing the back of his neck as he laid Yuto down on the bed, him and Wooseok both covering Yuto in soft kisses. Hongseok rubbed at Yuto’s lower back, while Wooseok mouthed at his ear, they kissed and pet Yuto until he was looking sleepy, leaning into the pillows.

Wooseok’s eyes drifted over to Hongseok and he pouted pathetically at him. Hongseok chuckled and beckoned him over. “Come here, love.”

The youngest crawled on top of Hongseok, seemingly content to just kiss him for a moment, their lips slid together and Wooseok muttered something against his lips that made Hongseok pull away, his hand going to cup Wooseok’s cheek. 

“What’s that?”

“Please, hyung,” Wooseok whispered sweetly. “Please, please fuck me now. I’ve been so good.”

Hongseok happily obliged. He removed the plug from Wooseok’s hole and he replaced it with two fingers, ensuring that he was properly stretched before continuing. He grabbed another condom, but Wooseok took it from him, his longer fingers grasping Hongseok’s still very hard cock and rolling the condom onto it. He gave Hongseok a few extra strokes as he did so, just to make sure that he was still hard.

Where Yuto was cute and a little bratty, Wooseok was pretty and so very eager to please. He bat his eyelashes at Hongseok, his plump lips looking more and more tempting as Hongseok grabbed at his waist, pulling him flush against his body, licking into his mouth. Wooseok giggled breathily, his hands clutching tightly onto Hongseok’s hair.

Hongseok’s hand slid up his waist to his back, holding him close to him, rolling his solid cock against Wooseok’s, feeling him tremble and groan softly. Hongseok rolled them so that Wooseok was against the bed and Hongseok tugged his thighs up and around his waist so that he could position his cock in Wooseok’s entrance.

“Ok, baby,” Hongseok panted. “Lemme know when you’re ready.”

Wooseok buried his nose into Hongseok’s neck, breathing in the scent of him. It had been so long since he had sex, but that wasn’t what made him hold back. He just didn’t want it to be over with yet, he wanted this moment to last as long as possible. But the emptiness he felt was too much to bear with and he nodded. “I’m ready.”

They started slow, Hongseok easing into Wooseok, feeling him gasp and stretch his toes as he entered his body. He was much thicker than Wooseok had ever had before, his tiny whimpers were driving Hongseok crazy and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to thrust all the way in, or go even slower and drive more of those sounds from him.

He went with the latter, going as slow as he possibly could, hearing all of the breathy sounds Wooseok made until he was fully inside of him. He gave Wooseok a moment to adjust, feeling the boys teeth sink into his neck, he moaned and nuzzled against Wooseok’s ear.

“God, Woo,” he panted, trying not to just pound into him, he knew he needed to be gentle. “How are you still so fucking tight?”

Wooseok whimpered and pushed his ass firmly onto Hongseok’s cock, twisting his hips to encourage him. “Please hyung, please.”

That was all Hongseok needed to hear, that was the permission he had been waiting for to snap his hips firmly into Wooseok’s, increasing his speed and the force that he was using to continually pound into him. The whimpers and gasps that Wooseok had been letting out turned into full on moans and shouts as he let Hongseok destroy him.

Their bodies moves together, rocking the entire bed, making Yuto move from the spot he’d been laying in so he didn’t fall off the bed. He turned so he could watch them, reaching out to run his fingers through Wooseok’s hair, he played with his ear, pinching and pulling. The added stimulation to their surprise, seemed to add more pleasure for Wooseok, making his eyes roll back and his back arch as he let out soft cries.

“Come for us, baby,” Yuto purred, leaning forwards to bite at Wooseok’s ear, hearing the way his breathing changed was more than a little exciting for Yuto and he wondered if he would be able to come again just from watching them.

Hongseok was way too close, he needed Wooseok to come soon. “Baby, please,” Hongseok begged, and he had never begged during sex before. “I’m so close, come on.”

Yuto started to reach for Wooseok’s cock, between their bodies, but Wooseok shook his head and grabbed at his wrist. “No, no, no, don’t,” he panted. “Don’t need to.”

As he said this, his body convulsed underneath Hongseok’s, and the other two watched in adoration as Wooseok came untouched against his stomach, his neck stretched backwards as much as possible. He whimpered and whined as his hips twitched sporadically, his orgasm tearing through his body.

That was enough to bring Hongseok to his own climax, grinding his hips into Wooseok one last time to draw the last of his orgasm out of him. He growled a moan against Wooseok’s collarbones as Wooseok clenched around him one last time, before he gently pushed at Hongseok for him to pull out.

Hongseok withdrew and threw away the condom, turning to see Yuto scooping Wooseok into his arms and kissing all over his face. The pure affection that the two shared was enough to make Hongseok want to coo. He slid off of the bed and stretched, before going to find a towel in his adjacent bathroom. He wet it a little bit and came back to wipe at Wooseok and Yuto’s stomachs and asses while they gently kissed.

He stood still and watched them for a moment, surprised by how much emotion he was feeling for them already, despite only having known them for a day. He knew he was only going to get more attached from here on and he felt a little bad that they had fucked so early on. He wanted a genuine relationship from this and he wasn’t sure if the best way to start that was by fucking. He was also concerned that maybe they wouldn’t take him seriously.

“So...” Wooseok spoke now, pulling up from Yuto’s lips to get some air. He waved his hand at Hongseok, beckoning him back into the bed. “Are we boyfriends now? Is that how this works?”

Hongseok’s heart clenched, a little scared about what the answer was going to be. He settled onto his side next to Wooseok, staring at the younger’s eyelashes, he was pretty sure Wooseok was part angel, part demon, given he was so beautiful but so sinfully good in bed.

“Is that... how you want it to be?” he asked carefully, looking between Yuto and Wooseok.

Wooseok took a breath and licked at his lower lip, his eyes darting between the two of them. “Well, can I...? Can I want that?”

Yuto immediately burrowed his face into Wooseok’s neck, his arm reaching over him to grab for Hongseok’s hand. “Of course you can.”

Hongseok held onto Yuto tight and he too scooted in close to hold Wooseok between them. “I’m down.”

The delighted grin that spread across Wooseok’s face made both Yuto and Hongseok in turn grin, all of them rolling closer, into one big pile. Their legs tangled together and their hands grabbed at each other’s bodies, trying to pull them closer.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Yuto whispered.

Wooseok nuzzled his hair, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled soft and clean and a little like sweat. He smelled perfect.

“Me neither,” Hongseok admitted.

The younger two looked at him in shock, their eyebrows raising high. “Really?”

“I mean, I’ve fucked around plenty, I had a few girlfriends in high school and college, but since I came out... I haven’t actually dated somebody.”

Yuto pulled Hongseok’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Well, we’re gonna be the best boyfriends we can be,” he promised, kissing up Hongseok’s wrist until his breath tickled him enough for him to pull it away, chuckling softly.

“Well,” Wooseok slapped Yuto’s thigh gently and started to sit up. “I’m gonna be ready to go again soon, how about you guys?”

Yuto’s eyebrow arched and he shrugged. “I guess me too.”

Hongseok giggled and leaned back. “I’m kinda tired, I think I’ll sit this out and just watch.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think he likes watching,” Yuto said quietly, his eyes trailing down Hongseok’s body, from his eyes to his toes, not missing a single inch. “We’ll let you watch, if you wear a plug this time.”

Hongseok’s face paled. Maybe two boyfriends were going to be a little too much for him to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please lemme know what you think in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a comment and let me know what you think, also any questions you have for this or any other fic, I’ll more than happily answer <3
> 
> happy birthday cinna!! i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
